cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
David Thewlis
David Thewlis (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''Restoration'' (1995) [John Pearce]: Dies of an illness, with Robert Downey Jr. by his side. *''Dragonheart'' (1996) [King Einon]: Dies when Dennis Quaid throws an axe into Draco's heart (voiced by Sean Connery), killing David due to his mystical connection to the dragon's heart. (Thanks to Stephen, Tommy and ND) *''American Perfekt'' (1997) [Santini]: Bleeds to death after Robert Forster cuts out his tongue; he dies while attempting to speak to Fairuza Balk (having repeatedly rammed into the back of her car, forcing it off the road). (Thanks to ND) *''Timeline (2003)'' [Robert Doniger]: Decapitated (off-camera) with a sword by one of Michael Sheen's knights; we only see the sword swinging down. (Thanks to ND) *''Kingdom of Heaven (2005)'' [Hospitaler]: Killed during the Battle of Hattin; his severed head is shown on a pike afterwards when Orlando Bloom and Jeremy Irons see it. (Thanks to Wolf and ND) *''The New World (2005)'' [Wingfield] Shot in the chest by Yorick van Wageningen right before David was about to shoot Colin Farrell. (Historically inaccurate, the real Edward Wingfield died in 1631 from old age and disease in the New Hampshire). *''Basic Instinct 2 (2006)'' [Det. Supt. Roy Washburn]: Shot in the chest by David Morrissey, who believed that Thewlis was coming to kill him. (It's left ambiguous as to whether Thewlis was indeed planning to kill Morrissey, or whether Morrissey had been tricked by Sharon Stone.) (Thanks to Eric) *''The Omen (2006)'' [Keith Jennings]: Decapitated by a steel fixture from a building when its get knocked loose. (See also David Warner in the 1976 version.) (Thanks to Robert) *''London Boulevard (2010)'' [Jordan]: Presumably shot to death (off-screen) in a shootout with police as he sits on a bench; the scene cuts to black over gunshots, leaving his fate unclear. *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011)'' [Remus Lupin]: Killed (off-screen) during a battle with Ralph Fiennes's followers. His body is shown afterwards lying beside Natalia Tena's when Daniel Radcliffe walks through the aftermath of the battle. He later appears as a spirit when Daniel holds the Resurrection Stone. (Thanks to Tommy) *''RED 2 (2013)'' [The Frog]: Poisons himself while being interrogated by Neal McDonough (he dies after falling down some stairs during a struggle). *''Macbeth (2015)'' [Duncan]: Stabbed repeatedly by Michael Fassbender while in bed. His body is seen several times thereafter, as his son (Jack Reynor), Michael's wife (Marion Cotillard), and Sean Harris each enter the tent, and again during his funeral. TV Deaths *''Dinotopia ''(2002 TV mini-series) [Cyrus Crabbe]: Eaten by a prehistoric fish (off-screen) when he attempts to leave the caves in his submarine vessel. We learn of his demise when his wooden leg floats to the surface. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Sara Sugarman. *Ex-Mr. Kate Hardie. Gallery Davidthewlis.jpg|David Thewlis in Basic Instinct 2 NataliaTenaandDavidThewlis.jpg|David Thewlis with Natalia Tena in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 omen06_shot14l.jpg|David Thewlis in The Omen (2006) Thewlis, David Thewlis, David Category:1963 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Caucasian Actors and Actresses Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe